


Never Enough

by RudeAngels (nerdybumblebee)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is NOT Raphael - they are just friends, Or at least. they were, Other, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), i got attached to a noncanon character again (epic cringe remix)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybumblebee/pseuds/RudeAngels
Summary: A pre-fall AU about Crowley and his best friend.I don't know exactly how many chapters there will be. It's not gonna be a novel, though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes. 
> 
> 1.) Crowley is NOT Raphael.
> 
> 2.) Raphael uses they/them pronouns.
> 
> 3.) Raphael was that one random angel on the hoverboard, and my faceclaim for them is Sam Smith but with long hair.
> 
> 4.) Thank you to Nicole and Faye for enabling my bullshit. xx

It was a lovely existence, at the dawn of Everything. Angels worked hard to create the perfect universe to house The Almighty’s latest creation. _Humanity._ Can you imagine such a thing? It was to be Her most beautiful creation yet.

One of these angels was a young Power, named Gaap. He was at the very edge of this new universe, carefully crafting something called a star. He had made quite a bit of them. Groupings of them in various locations all across the immense vastness, just as She had instructed him to. 

“Gaap,” She had said. “These stars are going to be so important. Humans will use them for navigation. And inspiration. Some will even use them to guide their lives and the choices they make. It’s crucial that they’re perfect. Not an atom out of place, understood?”

And Gaap said “Of course. I could never disappoint you.” And he didn’t. He carefully, painstakingly, touched every last particle and breathed life into them. He loved the stars more than anything else he had ever made. This vastness became more of a home to him than the main kingdom of Heaven ever had. Except for one thing, of course.

“Raphael,” Gaap called, running through the streets with his satchel of blueprints. He had had the funniest idea, while making a constellation called Sagitta. He found his friend and reached out to grab their shoulder. “Raphael! O, you’re going to love this!”

“Gaap,” Raphael shouted in return, their smile going wide. The pair had a tendency to forget themselves when they were together. The archangel, nosy as they were, immediately took the satchel. “Is this your grand plan for the universe,” they asked, elbow colliding with Gaap’s ribcage. “I thought _The Almighty_ was supposed to draw that up.”

“Don’t even joke,” Gaap murmured, pulling out a scroll. “No, I had wonderful thought. Imagine the stars, yeah? Now imagine this!” He unrolled his paper and revealed an intricate drawing. An explosion of vibrant colors, with particles of light floating in the midst of it all. “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

“I… suppose,” Raphael said cautiously. “But I… well, I’ll be honest. I’m not quite sure what it actually is.” 

“Exactly,” Gapp said, smile growing impossibly wide. “No one does!” 

“Oh, how wonderful! … Explain.” 

Gaap pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, and then continued to speak as he rolled up his plans. “I call it a nebula. It’s the fallout of a star’s death. All those gases, and all that dust, finally released from an unfathomable pressure!" 

Raphael listened, but their smile faltered at Gaap’s words. “You… you’re going to make the stars _die_ ?” 

“After a while,” Gaap clarified. “Couple of millenia.” 

“But… Gaap, you know what She said,” Raphael began. “They’re vital. A-And you worked so hard on them. They’re the only thing in all of existence that’s actually yours, and you’re just going to break them?” 

“They’re not mine, though,” Gaap said. “They’re a gift. My love letter to humanity. My art is not my own, Raphael. I made them for someone else.” 

“That’s even less of a reason to let them die, then,” they argued. “Then that’s just… sort of rude.” 

Gaap’s smile faded at that. He spoke quietly. “I… I thought it was beautiful.” 


End file.
